Bear in the Basket: Katara POV
by angelbaby1291
Summary: This part of bear in the basket is viewed by Katara. She also has her own love adventure. yes, zutara eventually......


**Part 1: **

Ringggggggggggggg!

The brunette tossed and turned in her blue bed, trying to find the source of the noise. She slapped her hand around her nightstand, banging on it. Then she remembered, then pulled off her covers. She walked towards her dresser and hit the snooze button. The clock showed 7:01 am on it.

"Well, I guess its my first day of being an eight grader today. I better wake up Sokka before he oversleeps his head off again." Katara said. She looked at and saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and frizzed. Her eyes were crusty. "I think I should clean up first."

She took about 15 minutes to prepare which included a 5 minute shower. She picked out a demin skirt and natural blue baby tee to wear. She tied her hair in one braid behind her back and looked at herself in the mirror.

"There, already to go. Now I better get breakfast and- Oh my gosh! I forgot to wake up Sokka!" Katara ran to her older brother's room and didn't see him on his bed. Suddenly, something behind her pushed her forward.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled.

"Gotcha sis. Well this time, Grams woke me up. Don't need dweebs like you to be my mommy (or grandmommy). " Sokka joked.

Katara punched him in the arm. "Geez, I was only just trying to help you so you won't be late for a good education."

"Okay, I don't care about the education part, but I like going to school to dig chicks like-"

"Like Yue of course." Katara finished for him.

"You know it. And to admit, I actually slept in late, well a few minutes late."

Katara frowned.

"Sokka, Katara, what are you yelling about upstairs?" called Katara and Sokka's grandmother from downstairs.

"Katara is bothering me." Sokka responded in a fake complaining voice. He snickered and started running downstairs.

"No I'm not you liar!" Katara followed him. They both looked immature running and chasing. Sokka ran next to his grandmother. Katara gave him an evil glare.

"I heard you two sprinting down the steps. Don't do that again." Said their grandmother.

"Sorry grandma, Katara was just going to hit me, so I had to run to defend myself right?" Sokka asked in an innocent voice.

"No he didn't! He's just trying to get me in trouble! Hmph." Katara said with anger.

"All right then, let's settle down and have breakfast. You guys don't want to have to much grief on your first day back. Let's start light now." Katara's grandmother said, acting positive. Both Katara and Sokka sat down. Sokka with an 'I got away with it' smile on his face, while Katara had on a grumpy face. The grandmother came over with a plate of pancake for each of them and set it on the table. She also came, giving both a glass of orange juice.

"Eat up. You will need enough energy."

"Grandma, it's only the first day. We won't really have any schoolwork yet." Complained Katara.

"True, but its still nice to have a yummy breakfast." Said Katara's grandmother. Sokka already dug in. Katara ate at her own pace.

After eating breakfast, Katara got her backpack. She already had prepared it the other night for today. Sokka was still preparing his and soon finished. The two heard the doorbell rang.

"Sokka, will you please answer that for me." His grandmother asked.

"Sure thing grams."

Katara heard Kimiko and Keiko talking to Sokka.

"Are you kidding me? You are not even out of the house yet?" asked Keiko.

"er, we kind of slept in late……" replied Sokka.

"No, you slept in late!", yelled Katara. Katara walked to where Sokka was. "Well don't lie not Sokka. We all would know you were the one sleeping in late." Teased Katara.

"Hey, it not like I wanted to go to school anyway. I'm not a loser, like you guys." This made Kimiko give Sokka a punch in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt!"

The three girls giggled.

Katara had her good mood back. She liked being with her best friends while insulting Sokka.

"By the way, Clay told me on his email his parents won't allow him to walk to school today." Notified Katara.

"Why?" asked Kimiko and Keiko together.

"His dad wants to take him. He wants to talk to the teachers to see what the school is like."

"Oh, so he's like a daddy's boy." Teased Keiko

"No not really, his dad just doesn't want him to lose his manliness or something."

The conversation continued on as the friends all walked together. They all arrived. Katara scanned around the campus and noticed both familiar and new faces. She saw a cute boy named Jet who was in the 9th grade this year. She talked to him a few times last year. He was walking with a boy who looked like an 8th grader. He was a bit shorter, had on a medallion, a white-tee sweatshirt, along with green trousers. "He pretty cute." She thought to herself. She stopped spacing out when Sokka started talking.

"Hmm, I wonder what classes Yue has this year." Said Sokka.

"Speaking of classes, which ones do we have together?" Katara asked Kimiko and Keiko. The girls all took out their class schedules.

"Hey! All three of us have geography together and it's our first class." Exclaimed Keiko.

The girls continued review each other's schedules as Sokka looked around and tried to find Yue. He seemed to see someone he never seen before. A girl with short black hair with moderately heavy red lipstick waved at him. Sokka ran over to her.

"There goes Sokka.," Said Keiko. "Always off to the girls."

There was another group of girls nearby. They were all trying to flirt with the most popular guy in school. Like Sokka, he was a ninth grader. He was the Champion of the wrestling team in New York State finals. His was just not physically strong, but his brain was also strong. He had a lot of common sense and was placed in all in advanced classes. He was also very popular to the girls and had moved from China last year as well as Kimiko and Keiko from Japan. His name was Chase Young.

"Oh my gosh, it's Chase Young!" Keiko let out a squeal.

"Isn't he hot?" asked Katara. He was on her mental 'top ten hottest guys in my school' list.

"I guess he's pretty cute." Katara saw Kimiko let out a little blush.

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

The bell had ringed.

"I guess its time to go to class." Said Katara.

"I have to go to my locker for a second. I'll meet you there." Said Kimiko

"I have to head to the bathroom." Said Keiko. "Well, I guess we'll meet each other all in the geography then."

Katara's two friends walked away before her. She stared at her schedule. "

"Hi Katara." Katara looked up as Jet passed her.

"Hi Jet." Katara responded. He appeared to be one of his friends she has never seen before. It was the boy she saw earlier when coming with her friends.

"Oh this is Raimundo Pedrosa. He is new in and in the 8th grade like you." Explained Jet.

"Sup'?" Greeted Raimundo.

"Supp to you?" Greeted Katara back. She was not used to slang. "For me, nothing much. Just finding my class." She then realized Raimundo was then already walking down the hall.

"Sorry! I have to go to the bathroom." Called Raimundo.

'How rude'. Thought Katara.

"So anyways," continued Jet. "How was your summer? I was glad I got to hang out with you for a bit."

Katara blushed. "Yeah, me too." Over the summer, Katara and her friends went to the fair. They all saw Jet there, and he offered to ride the Ferris wheel with Katara. It didn't last more then 3 minutes, but Katara enjoyed every moment of it.

"So anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime again. Well, that's if you want to of course." Jet asked. Katara smiled. She stared into Jet's shiny eyes.

"Hey Katara!" Called Keiko. Are you coming to class?

"Yes, just give me a moment." Katara replied.

"Oh, I have to leave now. You can give me your response later. I better help Raimundo find his first class too. See you Katara." Jet waved as he left.

"Jet, no wait!" Katara sighed. "Well, I guess I should be getting to class too." She went where Keiko was and found her geography class in a nearby area.


End file.
